


Both Gone

by bi0brX



Series: Sad Headcanons [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0brX/pseuds/bi0brX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ME3 Shepard's death, Liara can't bare to let Shepard stay dead. Meta based on the iffy-writing of Liara in canon and how she's obsessive enough to bring Shepard back no matter how you treat her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: One Sided Obsession Out of the Ship, Character death.

After Shepard died Liara fell back into her obsessive nature of trying to save them. There were no resources to help this time, it was pointless the war was won, but Liara had a compulsion that meant she couldn't help but try. Javik said it was pointless, eventually he was able to convince her it was a stupid idea and to move on. But while working as the Shadow Broker she found more and more ridiculous rumors of ways Shepard could be alive, and she knew it was stupid and impossible but what if a bigger threat came? More impossible things had come true right? This couldn't be the end.

Liara couldn't help but try and see if there was a way, she began to do it in secret, keeping her back to Javik, avoiding him while she did. It consumed her almost entirely. But by the time she had had enough - had truly moved on from the death by finding it was  _impossible_  to bring Shepard back again _-_  she turned back to the man she trusted and felt for, to find he was gone. Long gone.

She didn't know what else to do but look through her broker files to try and find him again she felt so pathetic for wasting her time and efforts on such a trifle thing that didn't deserve her attention when she had been needed with someone she truly loved, had Shepard taught her nothing about being impulsive? Seizing the day? Savoring those you love. She had even told Shepard before that Asari were used letting go, not getting attached, "enjoying the time you had with someone". She couldn't let go of Shepard and she failed to spend the time with Javik because of it. It didn't take long for her to find the information she was looking for. The body of the last known Prothean had been found. Could she really enter the vicious circle of playing Frankenstein again? Not after Miranda had died she couldn't.. She couldn't without her. But she would, she would if she could.


End file.
